Eclipse With A Twist
by Anna Zee
Summary: What if Bella had a secret, a secret she never ever told Edward or Jake? Follow Bella, The Pack and Cullens threw this journy into Bella's world, but is it all that safe? Will they come out alright in the end? J/B.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Bella is not human, when Bella says she is going to her moms, Edward dosn't come, Bella has a secret. She is a Night Watcher. She can read minds, see future and she can control the elements of fire, water&ice, earth and air. She is stronger than a werewolf and faster than a vampire. What will Bella do when they find out her secret? Bella can stop vampires from entering her mind but can't stop Jane's power.**

Eclipse With A Twist.

I told everyone that I was going to my moms in Jacsonville but I'm really just doing my shift as a Night Watcher. Charlie and Renee know. They have always known that I would become a Night watcher, thats why my mom left, she didn't want this for me but I still became one.

The only reason I'm with Edward is because I feel sorry for him, I don't love him anymore because he left me. Once I'm 'back from my moms' I'm breaking up with him.

I'm trying to catch Victoria, these vampires and werewolfs can't do anything right. I will tell them about me after I come back. They need to know.

So, I'm running after this vampire called Beth, Victoria's third in comand, I'm wearing my midnight black cloak and mask with my black suit and my belt, I keep my knifes in the belt, I have my bow and arows over my shoulder, they are the only other way to kill a vimpire other than tearing it up and burning it.

I got the sent of The Cullens and The Pack. I was going to let them know today.

I could hear their thoughts.

Esme: _Who is that person in black?_

Leah:_ Man that dude can RUN!_

Alice:_ Ooh! I can't wait to see who that person is. I love their style._

I chuckled. I finally had enough. I took my bow and an arow and aimed it at the leech. I got it in the back of the head. It turned to dust.

I stoped and turned to see the Cullens with shocked looks on their faces. The Pack phased back and got their cloths on.

"Who are you?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm suprised you haven't figured it out yet." I laughed. They gasped.

"Bella?" Alice asked. I took my mask off. Their eyes went wide.

"H-how?" Edward asked.

"You really thought I was just," I put a baby voice on, "Poor, fragile, human Bella. Damn your an idiot. Geez, you fall a couple of times and they lable ya klutz for life!" I said. The Pack laughed.

"I thought you were in Jacsonville." Edward said and growled. I turned to him and gave him the death glare.

"You are too controling." I said.

"No. I'm trying to protect you!"

"Well I think I can take care of myself! Jeasus! Go be a dick to someone else!" I shouted. I was threw with his bullshit.

"Oh Love I'm ju-"

"Don't you 'Oh Love' me Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! We are THREW!" I shouted.

"WOO! YES! In your FACE leech!" Jacob yelled.

"If you wanna loose your balls, I suggest you don't SHUT UP!" I hissed.

"Sorry.." He mumbled. The Pack laughed. The Cullens left and I heard Edward thoughts.

Edward:_ Maby I should go on a date with Tanya.._

I snickered. The Pack looked at me with a confused expression.

"I can block mind readers and I can read peoples minds. I also see the future and can control the elements. Edward is thinking about going on a date with this blonde vamp called Tanya. She wouldn't be the brightest crayola in the box." I said and shrugged.

"So. What are you exactly?" Paul asked as we walked to Emilys'.

"I'm a Night Watcher." I said and kicked a stone.

"Are there others?" Jacob asked.

"Yes, but only a small village is left.." I said and I remembered the day we were attacked.

"Bella? You alright?" Jared asked.

"I'm fine. Just remembered some things that I don't like to remember.." I said and kept walking.

"Like?" Jared asked. I sighed.

"We were under attack, some of our... Enemies had found us and they killed the nearly my entire village. Even the childern died.. My brother was killed.. I was only able to save my little sister, Juan. She's two now." I said.

"I didn't know you had a sister or brother." Embry said.

"His name was Cris, he was eight.." I said.

"Eight!" Jared yelled.

"Yeah.. It was all my fault as well. I thought that it was safe. It was my job to protect the village, it was my job to protect Juan. That mistake caused nearly my entire race to die out. We're the only ones left..." I said.

"That must be hard." Paul said and shook his head at the thought.

"It is but... It's my job, my problem. I must deal with the concequences of my actions." I sighed.

"Wow.." They said.

"So, where is your sister?" Embry asked.

"She is in the village, it was my only choice, what with me being stalked by an insane revenge seeking redhaeded vampire and all. I couldn't have her hurt, or worse, killed." I said.

"I guess.." Embry said.

"I shoud tell you the historys of my people some day." I said.

"You could tell them at Emilys', I'm sure Seth would love that." Leah said. She wasn't that bad. I understand what It's like to have the love of your life taken from you.

"Sure." I said. We arrived at Emilys'.

"Bella! It's so good to see you again!" Emily greeted and hugged me.

"It's good to see you too Emily." I said, We explained to Emily about me. She took it well.

"Bella!" Seth yelled and ran and tackled me into a hug.

"Hey Seth, God. You grew overnight!" I said.

"Yep! 5'10!" He said proudly.

"You hungry Bella?" Emily asked.

"Oh. No thank you Emily." I said.

"Seriously! You NEVER eat! Are you anerexic?" Jared asked.

"No." I laughed. " My kind don't eat, or sleep." I said.

"Ever?" Sam asked.

"Nope." I said.

"Man.. That must suck." Paul said and shoved a hotdog in his mouth.

"Ah. You get used to it. I sorta find it.. Gross to eat food. Especialy when I watch YOU eat." I said.

"Whatever.." Paul mumbled.

"So. You gonna tell us the storys Bella?" Seth asked egerly.

"Ok. This was my faviourite as a kid." I said.

"My people were called by many names in diffrent cultures, The Masked Gaurds, The Cold Hearts, and to you the Amozon worriors." I said and they gasped.

"The Amozons! AWESOME!" Seth said.

"Yep! But we had called ourselves, Night Watchers, because we keep the people safe at night. We don't know how we came to be, but, there were leageneds, of a woman known a Nyl, she was belived to be our creator. Nyl was a witch. She belived that our ememies, the Aroha's, an evil race of witchs an vampires, needed to be stopped. So she decided to crate just one Night Watcher, but it went wrong, insted of having one Night Watcher, four were put into the womb of three woman in the village and one in hers. Once they grew up, the became feared protectors." I said.

"Wow!" They said.

"I am a derect decentent of Nyl. That is why I was the leader of the village, that is why I was expected not to make a mistake like that, and that is why I lived." I said.

"Your a decendent of Nyl. Thats awesome!" Seth said.

"We have other leagends. If you would like to heard more?" I asked.

"Hells yes!" Seth said.

"Ok!" They rest said.

"My great grandmother, Wai Dom, was the leader of the Night Watchers at the time. There had been sightings of vampires around and there had been killings. So. Wai Dom and four others went on hunt for the vampires. They found eight of them. They had already fead so they were strong. They had fought and the leader of their clan was still alive, Wai Dom decided to finish him off. She sent the others home, but this vampire had a speical power, he could burn anyone or thing with a beating heart, with the touch of his hand. As Wai Dom was about to kill the vampire, it grabed her by the arm and burned her, it was now a part of her and would be passed on to the childern and theirs and so on." I said and pulled my left sleeve up to show them the mark. They gasped.

"Th-thats the print.." Leah stuttered.

"MmHm." I said.

"This is sooo cool! Got anymore!" Seth asked.

"Maby another time." I said.

"Oh C'mon! Please?" Seth said giving me the puppy dog eyes.

"Fine. But this one will make you shit yourself." I warned.

"Cool!" Seth said.

"My great great grandfather, Mari, was a very wise and cunning man. He could understand both of the people and gave fair answers, a bit like king Solomen. Now, there had been talk of childern going missing and that a beast had been taking them. This beast was called Reaoia, Amozonian for, Camelion. She lured her prey in by a beautiful song, it was hipnotizing. Reaoia took the childern in, she was able to change her apperance, she took on the appearance of a beautiful young girl, so she brought the children in and would put them to sleep by singing her lullaby, she would then steal the faces of each child and either eat it or keep it. So, Mari went to destroy the beast, she tried to hipnotize him but, he was able to fool Reaoia, Mari asked why she would not fight him, he taunted her and she decided to fight. Mari made her chase him and climbed up a tree, Reaoia climbed up after him but he was quicker and he climbed down, Reaoia was stuck in the tree. They say, that she's still up there, waiting for the next foolish child to follow her beautiful song.." I said.

"Sh-she's still up there?" Seth squeeked.

"Yep.. She's still waiting for the next child to climb up. Remember what she does?" I asked.

"No."

"She steals your FACE!" I said. Seth screamed and the guys laughed.

"It's ok Seth. I did the same when I was first told." I said and patted him on the back. "Now, it's time for my shift." I said, " Thank you Emily, for your hospitality." I said and walked out and ran to the forrest.

"Hey! Wait up Bells!" Jake shouted.

"Yo Jake. What is it?" I asked.

"So, you and Cullen are over now?" He asked.

"Yes." I said.

"So um.. Do you wanna go out, with me?" He asked.

"Um.. I don't know.. I'm thinkin' bout just... Not having anymore relationships for a while." I said.

"Oh.. Uh, well. If you change your mind..." He said.

"Sorry Jake." I said and ran into the forrest.


	2. Chapter 2

Eclipse With A Twist

Ch. 2

It's been 2 week since I last saw The Pack, I've been tracking Victoria. I came home today and cheaked my messages.

55 messages from Jacob.

12 messags from Embry.

18 from Alice.

23 from Edward.

I sighed.

I decided to call Embry.

"Hello?" Embry asked.

"Hi Embry, it's Bella. Put me on speaker, I need to tell you some information."

"BELLA!" Jacob yelled.

"Where the hell have you been!" Sam asked.

"We've been worried, Jake is a wreak." Embry said.

"Hey!" Jake said.

"I have been tracking Victoria, I nearly had her in Alabama. She is creating an army. I just got back." I said.

"You can come over. We will hold a meeting." Sam said.

"I be there in 5." I said and hung up. I got there in exactly 5 minutes.

"Bella!" They all yelled, I was wearing a tank top and shorts, they showed my wounds.

"Shit! Girl, what the hell happened to you?" Paul asked.

"You don't wanna know." I said.

"Glad your hear Bella. Maby we can get a break from Jakes obsesseive inner monouloge." Embry said.

"Wish Bella would call." Paul mocked.

"Wish Bella wouldn't call." Jared said.

"Maby I should call Bella." Embry laughed.

"Maby I should call Bella and hang up." Quil joked, we all laughed.

"Ok, maby you should shut up now." Jake said.

"Hey Bella!" Leah said and hugged me.

"Hey Lee." I said.

"What the hell happened to you?" Leah asked as she looked at my wounds.

"I'll tell you later." I said, "We have more important things to discuss." I said.

"Yes. Let's go to the forest, Bella you can use your mind reading to understand." Sam said. We walked into the forrest, they phased and I sat down.

"Now, I have been tracking Victoria, she is building an army to stop us, she doesn't know about werewolfs, so we will have the upper hand." I said.

_Sam: We will need training._

_Paul: We can take those pansies no bother!_

"Paul, she is useing newborns, they are young vampires, they are strongest for the first several months because their thirst is uncontrolable. They are dangerous." I said. "We will need the training, I have experience with newborns, I will train you." I said.

_Sam: Alright, we will start training in the morning._

They phased back and went to Emilys'.

"So. What happened to you?" Sam asked guesturing to my many wounds.

"If you must know. I was um.. Trying to gain some extra help from the Witchs, seems Victoria got to them and well, I was nearly killed, just the usual." I said and shrugged. They laughed.

"Seariously, this happens on a daily basis. Why else would I have all these bruises?" I said.

We all talked while the Pack ate. I was going to finally tell Jacob that I love him.

"Hey, Jake.. Can I uh.. Talk to you for a minute, alone?" I asked.

"Sure Bella." He said. We walked to the beach. We sat on the sand.

"So, whats up Bells?" Jake asked.

"I've been umm.. I really.. Lord.. I don't know how to tell you.." I said and put my head in my hands.

"Tell me what?" He asked.

"Th-that I... L-love you." I said.

"You love me.." He said.

"Yes." I said and looked down.

Jacob POV

She said she loved me! She loved ME! Me and only me! I saw Bella look down. I took her face in my hands.

"I love you Bells, with all my heart." I said and leaned in. Her lips brushed mine and I felt a spark. I circled my arms around her waist and she put her's around my neck. I pulled her close.

"Jake and Bella, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" The Pack sang. We pulled away and turned to see the Pack there grinning.

"FINALLY! The boy was gonna kidnap you if you didn't come to your senses!" Sam joked.

"Yeah, and it looks like it was worth the wait. We got a picture!" Quil shouted and waved his camera around.

"I'll kill you!" I joked and ran after him. We spent the day at the beach.

Me and the guys were wreastling in the sand. I looked to see Bella with a far away look in her eyes.

"Bells?" I asked and walked over to Bella.

"Bella, what is it?" I asked and took her hand in mine.

"She's comming.." She whispered.

"Who's comming Bella?" Embry asked.

"Victoria.." She said.

"Where Bella?" Sam asked.

"Give me a pencil and page." She said.

"I have one." Quil said, he got them out of his bag and handed them to her. Bella was still staring off into space but she drew a dark ally way. Bella came out of her trance. She looked down at the picture and gasped.

"We need to go! NOW!" She said and ran to the forrest.

"Bella! Wait for us!" Sam called. We ran with her in human form.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Seattle. My friend Josh is going to be killed if I don't get there fast enough!" She said and ran faster.

We got to Seattle and followed Bella to a dark ally way. We heard yelling and crashing sounds.

"Josh!" Bella cried and ran to the ally way. We followed her. The redhaeded leech was fighting the boy, Josh, with four men in masks.

"Bella! Behind you!" The boy Josh yelled. A man in a black mask ran behind Bella with a dagger. She turned around but was too late, the dagger pierced her skin. She cried in pain.

Bella pulled the dagger out and killed the man, Redhead and the other men fled. Bella fell to the ground.

"Bella!" I shouted.

"It's ok. She heals fast." Josh said and walked over to her. Bella opened her eyes and the blood that surrounded her went back into her, like a sponge and water.

"God Night, You should really tell them about your powers.." Josh mumbled and helped her up.

"Whatever Sky." She said.

"I thought your name was Josh, and your name was Bella?" Sam asked.

"Hi, I'm Josh Errins, but my Night Watcher name is Sky. We change our names so the other Night Watchers won't know too much." Josh said. I growled at him, he put Bella in danger.

"Jake, it's ok. He didn't put me in danger. He was trying to kill Victoria. Key word _trying_." She said in a calm voice. She turned to Josh.

"JOSH! I GAVE YOU ORDERS TO _NOT_ GO AFTER HER, TO LEAVE _ME_ TO HANDLE IT! EXTRA SHIFTS FOR GOING AGAINST MY ORDERS!" Bella yelled.

"I'm sorry Bella." Josh said.

"It's ok, since you are a Nova, I will only give you morning shifts for a week." She said.

"Nova?" Paul asked.

"It's the name we give for the new Night Watchers, he's still going threw the change so he can still eat and sleep. I'm a Juria. A master Night Watcher, I've nearly completed the change." She said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yep, unless I'm stabed with a speical arow." She said. "Now, where are the guys?" Bella asked Josh.

"Luna, Brook and Lily are protecting the village, Connie is looking after Juan and the gang are still searching for... Him. They think they might have found him, they will call you once they find that-that.. Monster.." Josh said.

"Good, I will expect for him to be found, or, I'll just look for him myself and rip his throut out." She said.

"Who are you talking about?" I asked.

"My brothers killer. His name was Victor Slade." She said and looked down.

"Oh.. You want to.. Kill him." Paul said.

"Yes, he'll pay for what he did." She said. "It's time to head home, Josh, you will go back to the village and start your shift tomarrow, 05:00am sharp, Brook is in charge." She said.

"Yes Night. It was good to see you and I'm sorry for this little mess." He said.

"You too and it's ok. Just, don't let it happen again, or I'll give you the night shift aswell." Bella warned.

"Yes Night. I will see you soon." He said and ran off into the night, we ran back to Forks. Jared and Sam went to patrol. Bella said that she was going for a walk. I secretly followed.

She walked into the forrest. Suddenly, this light started to glow around her body, she was lifted into the air.

I then saw a flower tattoo appear on her right side, a snake tattoo on her leg, a tribal one on her back and another flower on her face. **(Pictures on profile)**

She fell to the ground with a thump. I ran over to her.

"Bells!" I cried and ran to her, I was afraid to touch her.

"It's complet. I'm fully a Night Watcher.." She said. She got up, I looked at her, she was paler, she chocolate eyes turned blood red and the tattoo's we very mysterious.

"Y-your eyes.." I said.

"Yeah, it happens to all the Night Watchers, the tattoo's represent what we stand for. The snake is for our strength, the tribal is for our courage and the flowers are for our beauty." She said. She looked scary.

"What?" She asked in a hurt tone. Shit, I forgot she could read my thoughts.

"You think I'm scary? I won't hurt you." She said.

"I know Bella, but, it will take a while to get used to thats all." I said.

"Ok." She said. I pulled her to me, but flinched back when I felt her skin, it was as cold as ice..

"I know, you may have to get used to that..." She said.


	3. Chapter 3

Eclipse with a Twist

Chapter Three

Jacob POV

We walked back to Emilys'.

"Hey guys..." Bella said. They turned to her, they gasped when they saw her.

"What the hell?" Jared asked.

"The change is complete. I'm now a Night Watcher." She said. "I think I should keep an eye out for my friends..." She said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"My friends are going to be helping us with the battle. I expect to see you up and ready before dawn, no exceptions. If you want to survive, you will train. No complaints." She said.

"Alright Bella." They answered.

"Good. Oh, here they are now." She said. Then six tall people walked in.

"They don't wish to reveal their real names. So, guys. This is West, Raven, Luna, Brook, Lily and you have already met Sky. The rest will join us on the battle field." Bella said.

"Hi. I know we'll be great friends!" Raven said.

"I must warn you, she is hyper and super friendly." Bella chuckled.

"Hey! West, you're supposed to defend your girlfriend." Raven said and pouted.

"Sorry babe. Night, don't tease her about her hyperness." The boy named West said.

"Whatever." Bella laughed.

THE NEXT DAY...

"Alright. I will lay down the facts. 1. Don't let a newborn get their arms around you. If they do. You're dead. 2. Never go for the normal kill. They will be expecting that. And 3. Watch your back." Bella said. "Now. Paul. You and Brook will go first." Bella said.

"Alright pup. Show me what you got." Brook said. Paul lunged for her but she ducked and caught him by the scuff of his neck and threw him to the ground.

"You are too open. If that were a newborn. You would easily have been killed. Get your head out of your ass." Bella said.

After a whole day of tough training, we went to Emily's house.

"Hey Em." We said. The Pack and Bella's friend's sat down and ate. Out of nowhere a man ran over to Bella.

"Bella! We've found him!" He said. Bella smiled.

"I will be back the day before the fight. Keep training. Brook. You're in charge of the training." Bella said.

"Why does Brook always get to be in charge?" Luna whined.

"Because she's a Drai Nova. She's the oldest. Now. Don't do anything stupid. Bye!" Bella said and ran.

"They found who?" I asked.

"They found Victor Slade. The man who murdered her brother." West said.

"But... What if she's killed?" I shouted.

"It doesn't matter. If a Night Watcher dies in a line of duty. We give them a ceremony and remember them. We don't mourn death like you do. We see it all the time." Brook said.

"I'm going after her." I said.

"So are we. We're not letting her die." Embry said. The Pack nodded in agreement.

"Fine. We'll stay and guard the rez." Luna said. We took off after Bella.

We caught her scent as we crossed the Canadian border line. There was a village up a head.

We phased back and walked into the village. It was like some sort of olden day History Park.

"Guys?" We heard Bella say.

We turned to see Bella in her Night Watcher uniform.

"Bella!" I yelled and ran to her, hugging the life out of her.

"Jake? I told you to go back to the rez." Bella said.

A girl who looked no older than the two of us walked over to Bella.

"Juan, this is the La Push Wolf Pack. Guys, this is my little sister Juan Swan." She said.

I saw Embry look at Juan like a blind man seeing the light for the first time.

"Aw hell no! You did NOT just imprint on my baby sister!" Bella yelled.

She put Juan behind her.

"Bella. You know I can't control it!" Embry said, he stepped forward.

Bella pulled out an arrow, her bow and aimed it at Embry fast as lightning.

"Stay away from her." She hissed.

Sometime after that we found reason.

"Fine, you can see her. I must lay down the rules, no dating till she's eighteen! No kissing till eighteen! No goo goo eyes! Respect her. Guard her with your fucking LIFE, break her heart, I'll break every bone in your body so slowly you'll never walk again without feeling pain. And do NOT, give her sugar after seven o'clock." She said.

Embry looked like he would shit himself.

"Juan!" Bella yelled.

The fast toddler ran to her sister, Bella picked her up.

"Juan, this is Embry Call." Bella said.

Embry smiled when she looked at him and laughed when she reached out and fisted his t-shirt in her hands.

"Do you wanna hold her?" Bella asked.

"Could I?" Embry asked.

"Of course." Bella laughed and set Juan in Embry's arms.

Just then, a young boy stomped up to Embry, he looked a year older than Juan.

"Juan! I save you." The boy said and tried to get Juan out of Embry's arms.

"Max. It's ok; this is Juan's new friend." Bella said.

"No. I'm her friend, her BWST FWEND." He said in a cute toddler way.

"Why don't you to go play. Me and the boys have thing's to talk about." Bella said.

Embry let go of Juan, Max glared daggers at Embry and took Juan's hand and they ran off into the village.

"Looks like you have some competition Em." Sam laughed.

"Whatever." He mumbled.


	4. Chapter 4

Eclipse With A Twist

Chapter Four

Embry POV

I was playing with Juan, we were playing hide an seek. She was hiding.

"JUAN!" Bella yelled and ran out to her.

Everyone was running into their homes.

Bella picked up Juan.

"Take her inside, gaurd her with you life. Promise me if I don't come back you'll look after her and Jake." Bella said.

I nodded.

Bella set Juan down.

"Juan, look at me. You need to be a big girl now. Bella's... Bella's gonna be gone for... A while... Just know that I love you with everything I have, you are next in line to be the Night Watcher's Learder. Once you are of age you will take over. I know you will be great. I will always be right here baby girl. But you need to be strong, I need to find the bad man that did all those bad things to Cris, to our family. I need you to be a strong big girl. Can you do that?" Bella asked.

Juan nodded.

"I love you baby girl." Bella said as tears fell from her eyes.

She hugged her sister.

Bella turned to me.

"I need you to be there for her. And the Pack needs to be there for Jake. Tell him to move on if I don't ever comeback." Bella said.

I nodded.

Bella hugged me.

"Welcome to our family, brother." Bella whispered and then ran into the forrest.

I quickly told everyone to go inside. Jacob looked worried as fuck.

After three hours of waiting, Brook, Connie and a guy came in.

"Victoria is now dead, we must now prepare for our next battle. Bella is in Seattle looking for Victor Slade, we must find her before it's too late, Bella is in danger. Victor and the Volturi are there waiting for her." Brook said.

"Oh. I forgot to introuce myself, I'm Xander Pheniox. Bella's mentor." The guy said.

"Bella's in trouble! We need to get there as fast as we can." Jacob said.

We nodded in agreement.

We agreed that Jacob, Paul, Sam and Leah would go and help Bella. Seth, Quil and I would help the others protect Bella's town.

IN SEATTLE...

Bella POV

I stopped in the alley that Victor wanted to meet me in.

"Bella. So nce to see you again." I heard Victor say.

I turned around to see Victor and the Volturi consisting of Jane, Casuis, Aro, Marcaus and Felix.

Victor was smiling evily. His face was covered in scars and he was in his Night Watcher uniform.

I still couldn't belive that I had once trusted this man, loved this man.

I pulled out my bow and arows and aimed at Victor

"You never change, do you Bee." Victor laughed.

"Well you're still the same cocky, heartless, arogent boy you always were." I snarled.

He looked me in the eyes.

"I see you have become a full Night Watcher. All grown up. Too bad you won't live long enough to see what you could amount to." He sneered.

He pulled out his daggers and ran at me.

I shot five arows at him, I landed one in his arm.

He smiled and pulled out the arows.

"Still have a good shot. But you're forgetting I taught you everything you know." He smirked. "I'm still stronger." He laughed.

"And I'm still faster." I grunted and punched him in the face.

He countered my punches, kicked me in the gut and knocked the breath out of me.

The Volturi watched with amused expressions.

"That's enough. Jane." Aro said.

Jane used her gift, pain, on us and we fell to the ground. I cried out in pain.

"BELLS!" I heard Jacob yell.

He ran to me. He grabed my arms.

"Bella!" He shouted.

"Stop! Please!" Leah cried.

"Jane. Enough." Casuis said.

Jane stopped.

I caught my breath and stood up.

Jacob held me in his arms.

"Are you ok?" He whispered in my ear.

"I'm fine." I said.

He kissed the top of my head.

Victor laughed.

"Oh, I see you have a new boyfriend. First me, then Fuckward now a dog. You sure move fast." Victor said.

"Fuck you asshole!" I gasped.

I went to lundge at him, but the Pack restrained me.

"I'll kill you! I trusted you Victor! I trusted you! But you betrayed us and you killed Cris! I swear I will kill you! If it's the last thing I do I will kill you slowly and painfully!" I shouted.

Victor looked away for a moment.

"I will get you back Bee. You will be mine." Victor said and then he and the Volturi disapered.

I looked to see the Pack with angered expressions.

"You and him were TOGETHER!" Jacob yelled.

"You never mentioned that Bella." Sam said.

I looked away from them and closed my eyes.

"Don't you see I hate myself for this! Why would I tell you my biggest fuck up ever! It was my fault! I trusted him. I loved him, I now see that he was a monster." I shouted.

Jacob calmed down.

"Alright Bella." Sam said.

"Let's go home." I said.

"Diddo." Everyone said.

THE NEXT DAY...

We returned to La Push, Emily was letting Juan and I stay with them.

Juan was with Embry and the Pack were on patrol.

I was in the room Emily let me use.

I slid down the wall and took out the picture of Cris I had in my back pocket.

I began to cry.

"Bella?" Emily called.

"Yes Emily?" I asked.

Emily walked in and sat next to me.

"May I see?" She asked.

I nodded and handed her the picture.

Emily POV

"What was his name?" I asked.

"Cris. Cris Landon Swan." Bella sighed.

I couldn't imagine what it was like to lose a sibling.

"It was all my fault you know." She whispered.

Looked at her.

"I thought I could trust Victor. He always knew how to charm the ladys. And he charmed me. But in the end, he betrayed me. My clan. The entire village." She said.

"My mistake, cause him to die. And I will never forgive myself." She said.

"Bella. We all make mistakes." I said.

"But why did I have to fuck up so bad. Emily, he was eight._ Eight._ And he was so beautiful." She sobbed.

I held her as she cried.

After half an hour of sobbing she stood up.

"I think it's time to stop holding on." Bella said.

I nodded in agreement.

Bella and I walked outside and into the woods.

"I'll give you a minute." I said and walked away.

Bella POV

I stood out in the woods.

I closed my eyes and breathed in and out. When I opened them I saw Cris standing a few feet away from me. He was glowing with light. I smiled at him.

"I'm so sorry Cris. But I need to let you go. I love you little brother. When it's my time, you better be the first person I see." I laughed.

"I will Belly." I heard Cris say.

He walked over and took my hand.

"I love you Bella." Cris said.

Tears streamed my face.

"I love you too Cris." I whispered.

And then he was gone.

Now all I needed to do was make sure Victor didn't hurt any of my friends.

I knew I would never let what happened to Cris happen to my friends.

I made a promise to myself. One that I would always keep.

**Sorry guys! I know it's been ages since I updated. I just went threw a bad break up with my boyfriend.**

**Now with school and my love life under control, I will hopefully write more!**

**Shout out to my friends who helped me threw my bad time! I love you guys and thank you for helping me! You're the best friends in the world! **

**XXX**

**Anna Zee XxX**

**!**


End file.
